1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium, and in particular relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium that output stereoscopic (3D) display image data to a display device.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image processing method has been conventionally known in which a correct parallax for a user acquired by a first display device is read into a second display device, parallax of a parallax image is adjusted at the second display device according to the read correct parallax, and the parallax image after adjustment is output from the second display device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-7396).
A stereoscopic image generating device has been also known in which a stereoscopic image for the right eye and a stereoscopic image for the left eye is generated by converting a right eye image and a left eye image based on a display screen size and a viewing distance (for example, JP-A No. 2006-333400). In this stereoscopic image generating device, right eye and left eye positions of a viewer, a display screen region, and preset right eye image and left eye image display regions corresponding to the position of the viewer are set in a virtual space as a virtual right eye position, a virtual left eye position, a virtual display screen region and a virtual standard display region, based on display screen information (data) indicating the size of the display screen on which the stereoscopic image for the right eye and the stereoscopic image for the left eye are to be displayed, the position of the viewer, and the position of the display screen.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-7396, since manual parallax adjustment results for a display device is adjusted and used in another display device, an error in the parallax is liable to be larger in cases in which there is a large size difference between the display devices.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A No. 2006-333400, parallax adjustment must be performed each time in order to accommodate individual personal differences in stereognostic (3D) sensation.